Lady GooGoo
Lady GooGoo the Glitzy BooHoo is a former Moshling who used to belong in the Secrets set within the Moshi Monsters franchise before being replaced by Baby Rox. Lady GooGoo was a singing baby who was assisted by Simon Growl to be the next gooperstar hit. She was removed because of Lady Gaga suing Mind Candy in 2011. She is a parody of Lady Gaga and has two songs, the first of which was 'Peppyrazzi', available in The Underground Disco, and her latest, The Moshi Dance. Lady GooGoo's song, The Moshi Dance (2011), has been taken off iTunes, Moshi Monsters' Music Site and YouTube. The song has still been uploaded by other users and is thus available. Biography Say coochie coo to Lady GooGoo, the wah-wah-ing gooperstar who's set to take the Moshi World by storm! When she's not being pampered by her manager Simon Growl or dunking her rusks in milky milk, this blinged up baby is rocking the cradle with her techno lullabies and bustin' out cute moves. Habitat She was born in Nappy Valley, but if you want to find her these days you'll need to listen out for her boo-hoo-ing in the hills overlooking Electro Lullaby Lake. Traits Likes Mashed carrots and her diamond encrusted dummy. Dislikes Noisy grown ups and broken rattles. Outfits *Rox-Covered Romper Suit *Spaghetti Outfit *Shower Outfit *Lobster Outfit Merchandise Figures Lady Goo Goo figure normal.jpg Lady Goo Goo figure glitter green.png Collector card s2 lady goo goo.png Lady Goo Goo backpack buddy.jpg|Backpack Buddy Cards TC Lady GooGoo series 1.png TC Lady GooGoo series 2.png Top trump orange lady googoo.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Top trumps green lady googoo.gif|Top Trumps Green Exclusive Top trumps green lady googoo usa.gif|Top Trumps USA Trivia *Born Yesterday (parody of Lady Gaga's Born This Way) is Lady GooGoo's album. It was mentioned by Buster Bumblechops on Mission 5: Pop Goes the Boo Boo. *Lady GooGoo is the first Moshling to be permanently removed, the second being Dustbin Beaver. **After Lady GooGoo was deleted, there was a glitch that if users had her in their rooms, they would still have her, making them still have her in their zoos. This got fixed a few weeks after Baby Rox was released and replaced Lady GooGoo's spot in the zoo. *Both she and Dustbin Beaver weren't in The Ultimate Moshlings Collector's Guide, probably due to copyright infringement issues. As such, no "personality" section is available. *Despite Series 2 Figures being covered in Moshi Monsters Originals, Lady GooGoo along with Dustbin Beaver did not reappear in the figure series. *Despite her overall censorship, she is still on a poster in the travel bus background in Head Over Heels, probably as an Easter egg. *When Lady GooGoo had a cold and you clicked on her, she would start to do her noise then cough and cry. *Lady GooGoo had the most file modifications, that being four (Her original, redesign, sick and eventual replacement as Baby Rox). *The "Lady GooGoo Paparazzi" Game made use of the redesign SWF files. Gallery Old SWF LadyGoo1.png LadyGoo2.png LadyGoo3.png LadyGoo4.png Mission 9 "Sick" LGG 4.PNG LGG 5.PNG LGG 7.PNG LGG 6.PNG New SWF LadyGG1.png LGG 1.PNG LGG 2.PNG LGG 3.PNG LGG 8.png Other Issue 5 Lady Goo Goo's Scrapbook.jpg|Scrapbook that came with Moshi Monsters Magazine: Issue 5 Ladygoogooseyes.png|Lady GooGoo with her eyes revealed. How to get lady goo goo.png Lady goo goo dress up.png M-5.Pop Goes The Googoo.png Super-Moshi-Mission-5-Pop-Goes-the-Lady-GooGoo.jpg|Lady GooGoo in her cot Lady Googoo suit.png|Costumed Lady Goo Goo LadyGoo Original HQ.png|Lady GooGoo's original design Moshi Monsters Postcard - Lady Goo Goo.jpg|Postcard Book Ladygoogoo-wallpapers-1024x768-3.jpg Moshi Monsters Postcard - Dance-off at the Underground Disco.jpg|Lady GooGoo next to Agony Ant at the Underground Disco. Goo Goo Scrapbook cover.png|Lady Goo Goo scrapbook Goo Goo Scrapbook p2.png Goo Goo Scrapbook p4.png Goo Goo Scrapbook p6.png Category:Moshlings Category:Celebrities Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings Category:Secrets Category:Mission Moshlings